shadowsofchaoslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Legion
The Imperial Legion (also referred to as the Imperial Guard) is the military force of the Macandrian Empire. They are responsible for its many wars and for keeping order within the conquered lands. They are organized into two branches and several different units. The entire Guard is led by the High Commander who reports directly to the Emperor himself. The Army The Imperial Army is led by the Head General who reports directly to the High Commander. As of ME309, the Imperial Army consists of about 269,000 soldiers. Division These are led by a Division Commander and can consist of anywhere between two legions and anything short of the entire army. Division Commander is a temporary rank given to legates who are chosen to lead divisions, which are themselves only temporary units created during times of war to complete a specific task. Divisions are synonymous with task forces. Legion These are led by a legate and consist of about 6,000 men plus about 200 to 300 special units (doctors, nurses, magi, engineers, standard bearers, marching band, officers, officer's bodyguards) when at full strength. They are a permanent unit led by a permanent officer with a permanent rank. Cohort These are led by a Senior Centurion and consist of anywhere from 275 to 540 men when at full strength. They can be made up entirely of cavalry or entirely of infantry, but most are a mix of the two. They are a permanent unit led by a permanent officer with a permanent rank. Century These are infantry units led by a Centurion and consist of 103 men when at full strength--one hundred troopers, a standard bearer, the centurion, and the deputy centurion. Turma These are cavalry units led by a Decurion and consist of 52 men when at full strength--fifty horsemen, a decurion, and a deputy decurion. Squad These are led by a corporal and consist of about ten infantrymen. Squads are not used on the open battlefield, but are common in police actions and urban warfare. Ranks : 1. Trooper (Grunt) : 2. Corporal (Senior Grunt) : 3. Junior Centurion (Junior Officer: Hornblower/Standard Bearer/Deputy Centurion) : 4. Centurion/Decurion : 5. Senior Centurion/Decurion (Cohort Commander) : 6. Lieutenant Legate (Assistants to the Legion Commander) : 7. Legate (Legion Commander) : 8. Lieutenant General (Assistant to the General) : 9. General (Military officer in charge of all soldiers in a given subprovince) : 10. Senior General (Military officer in charge of all soldiers in a given province) : 11. Emperor (Supreme Commander) Equipment Equipment for the standard soldier varies depending on their function. Heavy Infantry *Iron/steel galea (no crest for troopers; side-to-side crest for centurions; front-to-back crest for higher ranks) *Iron/steel breastplate, iron/steel banded plates, chainmail tunic, or scalemail tunic *Scutum *Cloth tunic *Iron/steel Greaves *Leather sandals or boots *Steel short sword or iron/steel spear *Steel dagger (if sergeant or above) *Two javelins Skirmisher *Iron/steel galea, leather coif, wolf-fur headress, or no helmet *Soft hide vest, hardened leather vest, or no vest *Circular wooden shield *Cloth tunic *Leather sandals or boots *Steel short sword *Eight javelins Archer *Iron/steel galea, leather coif, or no helmet *Chainmail vest, soft hide vest, hardened leather vest, or no vest *Cloth tunic *Leather sandals or boots *Steel short sword *Bolts or arrows *Crossbow or composite bow Horseman *Iron/steel galea, bronze coolus, or no helmet *Iron/steel breastplate, iron/steel banded plates, chainmail tunic, scalemail tunic, hardened leather vest, soft hide vest, or no vest *Cloth tunic *Cape-like Cloak *Leather sandals or boots *Steel longsword *Lance, spear, or neither *Circular wooden or iron/steel shield *Some carried several javelins Sailor *Cloth tunic *Sandals or boots *Steel dagger Marine *Similar to that of the various army infantry types *Reference pictures taken from the Rome: Total War mod Roma Surrectum. Category:Browse Category:Lore